onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Last Known Surroundings
"Last Known Surroundings" 'is the seventh episode of ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 181th episode produced in the series. It is being broadcast in February 22, 2012. Haley seeks help from Lucas as Nathan makes an escape attempt. Brooke comes face-to-face with Xavier. Julian uncovers evidence that assists Dan in his search for Nathan. Clay makes a connection with another patient. Synopsis Plot Chase and Chris Keller continue to experience conflict over Keller's recent discovery of Chase's relationship with Tara, his then girlfriend. The two go to a strip club shortly before Tara walks into Karen's cafe and asks Brooke where they went. She leaves discouraged. Chase wakes up in the morning to a stripper walking back into bed, where Chris and another stripper spent the night. The two are hungover and the girls leave when Chase receives a call to serve in the airforce. Nathan buys time from his proxy assassins who follow his advice to sell him directly to the owners of the team who want him dead. He buys time for himself from his captors, who have a connection with Clay's drug dealer. Meanwhile Haley is approached by a Tree Hill police officer who tells her to keep quiet and asks for any evidence or information she has for him, and informs her not to let anyone know he is going to pursue answers despite protocol. Haley and Quinn take Jamie and Lydia to the airport so that they can meet Lucas, who is coming to Haley's kids so that Haley can handle her emotions about Nathan without having to deal with young kids. Lucas convinces a near hysterical Haley that things will be alright, and promises her that things will work. Jamie forgot his iPod with the last video from his dad, and asks Julian to go home and send it to his laptop. Julian makes a separate copy to give to Dan, who is working diligently to find Nathan. Brooke is struggling with the fact that Xavier--her former attacker--has a parole hearing coming up. She wants to go testify to dissuade the judge from granting parole, but Julian thinks it is a bad idea. Julian helps Dan by supplying him with studio space for him to figure out what happened to Nathan. Clay is trying to work through his dissociative fugue disorder fruitlessly, while continuing to form a bond with Logan when he is not in therapy sessions. Nathan has been working on the zipties on his wrists and is able to break them free, but waits until Dmitri is close enough to choke him. He quickly escapes. He is walking around the building where he has been held, and sees the officer who approached Haley earlier. He gives Nathan a gun and directs him outside. Nathan walks through and finds Dmitri. He tries to shoot him with the gun, but it doesn't work. From behind him, the officer hits Nathan and knocks him to the ground, revealing that he is the leader of the operation. Brooke visits Xavier per his request to talk, and he does not show remorse for the killing of Quentin. At the parole hearing, Brooke makes a moving speech about how she does not think he deserves parole but believes in forgiveness for those who have changed, and that he has not. Chase is working at the bar and see Chuck's dad flirting with a girl, and decides to go hang out with Chuck, who lies about spending time with his father. The two spend more time together. Chase bumps Chuck good bye and Chuck winces in pain, and he reluctantly shows a large bruise on his torso, presumably from his father. Chase is torn. Lucas boards with Lydia and Jamie, who hugs Lucas tightly after he is out of sight of Haley. Brooke closes down Karen's cafe, and we see Xavier standing outside the window of the cafe. Dan and Julian figure out a symbol in the back of Nathan's video. Nathan is tied up again, this time by the cop. Dmitri gets a text which confirms the transport of Nathan to the people who want him dead, and the episode closes with the sack going back on his head. Voice-over Memorable Quotes Are you Chuck from Gossip Girl! No means no! :"You think I'm afraid of you? I'm not afraid of you. You can take my world, you can take my life, but you won't get my fear. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not going to be." ::Nathan Scott :"Thank you for everything." :"Thank you for letting me, thank you for calling me, for letting me help you for once. Thank you for being you Hales. I could never thank you enough for that." :"I miss you Lucas." :"I love you." :"Yeah, that too." ::Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott Music *'If I Had A Gun ' - ''Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds *'''The Streets - ''Avalanche City'' *'Lordy May' - Boy & Bear This episode is named after a song by Explosions in the Sky. Trivia *Chad Michael Murray returns after a 3-year absence. **Chad Michael Murray is credited as a "Special Guest Star." *Lucas didn't share any scenes with Nathan, Brooke, Julian or Dan in this episode. *It is the first episode to feature Lucas and Quinn. *Lucas was last seen in the season 6 finale. *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth) and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode. *Dimitri again quotes Shakespeare. #"O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain. That one may smile and be a villain. " - Hamlet #"He hath given his empire up to a whore." - Antony and Cleopatra #"Nothing so becomes a man as modest stilness and humility. But when the blast of war blows in our ears, he imitates the action of the tiger." - Henry V #"Let's be sacrificers, but not butchers. Let's kill him boldly, but not wrathfully. Let's carve him as a dish fit for the gods, not hew him as a carcass fit for hounds. And let our hearts, as subtle masters do, stir their servants to an act of rage." - Julius Caesar *Dimitri says "Are you Chuck, on the Gossip Girl?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Alvarez Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Officer Stevens Category:Episodes featuring Xavier Daniels